


Приговор

by Mariza



Category: Night World - L. J. Smith
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Gen, Goretober 2020, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: "За нарушение законов Царства Ночи Ходж Бердок приговаривается к смерти".
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Приговор

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на goretober-2020, задание - "Казнь".

— За нарушение законов Царства Ночи…  
Ей не верилось, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
— …Ходж Бердок приговаривается к смерти.  
По-другому и быть не могло, она знала это. И он — знал. Когда впервые рассказывал человеку о существовании вампиров и оборотней, когда притворялся перед собратьями, когда пробовал жить на звериной крови…  
Когда лгал Старейшинам, уверяя, что ни о чем ей сказал.  
Он знал, что его ждет. И пытался хотя бы ее спасти.  
— Приговор будет приведен в исполнение немедленно.

Опал зажмурилась, не находя в себе сил наблюдать за казнью — но острый слух позволял воссоздать картину происходящего. Щелчок, металлический скрежет — отпирают ящик с кольями. Тихие шорохи — Старейшины, которые исполнят роль палачей, надевают перчатки. Шаги. Тяжелое дыхание…  
Ходж!

Опал открыла глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Ронан вонзил кол в плечо Ходжа. Он сумел сдержать крик, до скрежета стиснув зубы, но уже через несколько секунд его тело пробил второй кол, а за ним последовали третий и четвертый…  
Когда-то давно, еще в детстве, во время прогулки по лесу Опал напоролась на ветку. Она до сих пор помнила жгучую боль, волнами расходящуюся по телу, — словно бы плоть в ране вскипала и плавилась, словно бы дерево прорастало внутрь, кроша кости и разрывая мышцы и кожу…   
Тогда она вопила так истошно и громко, что перепугала не только животных, но и других вампиров, оказавшихся неподалеку. Но крики Ходжа были намного, намного страшнее.

— Не смотри, — Хантер приобнял ее, укладывая голову на плечо. — Не стоило тебе приходить, Опал…  
«Это же мой муж», — хотела сказать она — но промолчала.  
За спиной Хантера стояли Квин и Лили, сопровождавшие отца почти на каждом собрании Совета. Лицо первого выражало смертельную скуку, вторая же смотрела на казнь с азартом и жадностью, едва ли не облизываясь.  
Опал затошнило.  
— Мне так жаль, дорогая, — прошептал Хантер.  
Чего жаль? Того, что любимого казнят? Или того, что на имя Редфернов брошена тень? Она допускала оба варианта.

— Тело преступника будет сожжено, — буднично объявил Азариус, когда все закончилось. — Я прослежу за этим.  
Она даже не сможет похоронить Ходжа.  
— Тебе не стоит сейчас оставаться одной, — придерживая за локоть, Хантер повел ее к выходу. — Может, навестишь племянников? Дети помогают забыть о переживаниях…  
Навестить племянников? Чтобы Ровена смотрела на нее, едва сдерживая слезы, и пыталась утешить дрожащим голосом? Чтобы малышка Джейд впала в истерику, а Эш разревелся, спрятавшись где-нибудь, чтобы родители не увидели? Чтобы притихла, как мышка, бойкая Кестрель?  
— Спасибо, но как-нибудь справлюсь, — ответила она. — Я все-таки Редферн.

***

Вересковый ручей встретил Опал тишиной и ленивым спокойствием обычного захолустного городка. И, что главное, — полным отсутствием других вампиров.  
Правда, здесь жили оборотни — но с ними и договориться можно. В конце концов, ей многого не надо… 


End file.
